Seven Deadly Sins
by Pandaxx
Summary: Each Child has a craving, has a bad feeling. Now each child will feel there sin. and be cursed with it, or rejocie over there gift...[No pairings but very interesting!]
1. Lust

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto

Okay this thought just popped up when reading another story, but this is nothing like the story i was reading!!! besides the Seven Deadly sins Are my Fave Subject!!!!

* * *

_We looked ahead and found what we wanted but not we needed_

ø¤º°°º¤ø_Lust_ø¤º°°º¤ø

All was quiet and calm. Kids played at the Konoha Park, parents and teens went to work. All was fairly well. Just a normal day in the town of Konoha the Sins weren't around so nothing was going wrong.

Well none but lust…

_//Lust\\_

Her name was Sakura Haruno…. Her Pink hair and green devil like eyes could steal the heart of a young man or woman with her just one stare. She enjoyed watching them fall head over heels for her, she loved to watch her rival grieve over how much fun she had with her life. But Lust, or well Sakura wasn't always like this; she once too was just a child of god. She to was a child of goodness and care. Yet she longed for something more, but who else to save her then the devil himself….

_'No one loves me…I want them to love me!'_ Sakura thought to herself

"Please someone love me?" She whispered silently to herself as she looked at the cloudy sky.

Her pink hair looked dark and terrible sad and painful…as well as her sad lifeless green eyes _'I can help you young child…'_

Sakura Shot up at the sound of his voice, something evil and wrong felt near her coming from beneath the surface of the land in which she stood on. "W-who's there!" she called. She stood up from her swing and looked around and soon saw a red and black cat who ran swiftly into the forest.

_'Fallow me my child, I know what you crave heh heh heh…'_

Sakura felt her body move reluctant to what she was commanding it to do. She started to run after the cat and stopped at a fork in the middle of the forest trail. Looking around she thought that the black and red cat had just been a figment of her imagination.

_'This way…'_

Sakura saw a tail quickly move from tree to tree like an acrobat. She did the same. Following the black cat and just as he stopped in the dead center of the forest there was a cave. The cat walked in with sly movements almost like a snake…

_'Come in child…'_

Sakura fallowed and watched as candles lit from one side of the room to the other. The cat grew into a man, the cat ears replaced by horns and the tail replaced by an arrow sort of tail.

"Where are we?"

The man laughed a demonic laugh sending shivers up her spine.

"You are in my home."

Lights grew from the ceiling as the space in the room got a whole lot bigger. This guy reminded sakura of someone familiar, from a book she read once. This man laughed and watched sakura's puzzled look turn into shock.

"You-"

"Shush young child, you don't have to speak we all know who I am…"

The flames from the fireplace grew as he watched them dance along the logs and run away with each other in sparks. He turned slightly turned back to Sakura.

"I'm Satan, the Dark angel from hell."

Sakura turned around and ran, very confused at what happened. The man who claimed to be Satan laughed as she ran; it rang in her ears like a song that never stopped playing. All of a sudden it hot hotter and the land started to suck her in the earth

"No!"

She screamed as she tried so very hard to get up, the ground turned black as she watched the trees turn into to demons with pitchforks. Little children laughed as she fell, she watched as she fell into a pit of unimaginable fear, true darkness.

--

Sakura shot up from her bed, with sweat pouring down her face like rain. She looked out the window watched the moon. "What do I crave?"

Then there was a faint whisper in her ear, as faint as her breath only heard by her and her alone…

"Lust"

Sakura screamed as she felt a shock go through her body. She felt likes pierce her skin and she watched as she became as pale as the moon itself. He once dead eyes because dark and deadly with the look of hunger. Her hair a dull pink became very alive and more dark them before.

Sakura fell to the ground, on her knees as she watched something write on her left and right hands.

_'Lust…'_

* * *

yes yes...i know this one seems wack but hey! you'll never know until you give it a chance!


	2. Envy

Seven Deadly Sins

When we lose ourselves we'll be lost forever

ø¤º°°º¤ø_Envy_ø¤º°°º¤ø

He walked on the outskirts of Konoha, and created havoc for all who tried to come in and out. He was kicked out after everyone figured whom he was. 'Dead to the world' he thought when they did that. But at the same time he was never completely forgotten, for those who even came close to him without his permission did not live to see the next day's light.

He use to have a sweet and kind heart, even with a demon inside himself he had a smile. But I'm guessing that didn't last for much long…

//Envy\\

His name Naruto Uzumaki, with the eyes of the devil himself his heart black as cold winter nights. As I said he created havoc on the outskirts of Konoha, after 3 years it was called the outskirts of death [A/N: Corny!!! XD. He let his demon take full control as soon as he was kicked out of the village so you can see why so many people died. But the reason why he killed them well is a whole other story…

"Hey look it's the demon kid…"

"I want you to stay away from him!"

"Come on dear we have to go."

Naruto watched as kids and there parents left him alone on the playground. It wasn't his fault that the demon was inside of him. 'It's not my fault!' He said to himself Tears fell down and a jolt of rage and jealousy went over him as he watched kids play with their family smiling happily.

Naruto thought of his classmate Sasuke, the best of the best. Everyone loved him like he was god. Hatred filled his soul His body was filled of pain. "Why…." His tears turned black, not like he noticed though.

"Why can't it be like that?" He whispered silently

'I can't give you a family but I can give you power, take revenge on those who have hurt you.'

Naruto looked up and around to see where the strange voice was coming from. He felt as if death hung over him. 'Follow me…' Naruto looked towards the gate Konoha gates and watched as a tail moved slowly into the gates. He followed slowly and very cautiously then ran out of the gates following the tail trying hard to catch up and then he couldn't see it anymore.

Naruto felt something wrong about this but so very right, and then darkness surrounded the young boy. "AH! What is this!" He screamed as he started to drown in it. "Help!" His hand was sucked into it. Underneath the earth naruto felt something scratch him on his back "AHHHHH!" he fell silent as a warm liquid fell from his back and into the goo.

The goo rose and took naruto into the ground even further into the pits of hell to be made again…

--

Two days later naruto woke up in the middle of the rode surrounded by dead bodies of the villagers. A smirk rose on his face, 'Now to kill Sasuke.' Naruto ran around the village going on a spree till finally thrown out.

'I will find you Sasuke."

"I Envy you…"

--

Wow…. that made me fell smart in some weird manner I like this one! Envy is probably my favorite sin to research up. Please don't think I worship the devil…v.v…. cause I don't I like this topic a lot though! Anyways see ya around

P.s. The next chapter is wrath[anger


End file.
